


Through the Lens

by CleganeTrain



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleganeTrain/pseuds/CleganeTrain
Summary: Sansa is an aspiring photographer, could one charity event change her views through the lens?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Charity Event

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I am normally a reader, not much of a writer. This idea has been picking at my brain for days now so HERE GOES NOTHING! Feedback is always welcome, first fic here we go!
> 
> I feel like I need more details but I'm so bad at it :(

It was a perfect morning. Early and crisp, the sun was just right, the weather cool but not too cold. “Yes, a perfect morning indeed.” Sansa thought happily, as she strolled through the alley ways of her quiet little town. Sansa was an aspiring photographer looking to build her portfolio. She had taken up photography after leaving her ex-boyfriend who always seemed to mention the negatives in life. Sansa wanted to showcase the positives, so she found her voice through the lens.  
After wondering around for some time snapping pictures here and there that she would review and edit later, she popped into her favorite coffee place Dragonstone Coffee Shop. She walked up to the counter and greeted the barista with a lovely “Good Morning” and a bright smile. “My usual please” Sansa said. “One skinny mocha with no sugar coming up!” Dany smiled back. Dany was a small, thin girl with mile long snow-white hair. Sansa always admired how she could keep up with so much hair, when her mid-back length hair drove her insane. She heard her named being called, grabbed her coffee and took a seat by the window. The town was coming to life outside, people started making their way to open up their shops. There was a bakery, butcher shop, florist, and a small tailoring/dry cleaning shop down a strip across from the coffee shop. 

Flipping through her camera looking at the pictures she’s taken, she lets out a soft yet sad sigh. While she loves taking pictures of the outdoors, buildings, and nature she feels that something is missing. Dany walked up to her startling her out of her thoughts. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to sneak up on you!” Dany exclaimed. Sansa let out a small laugh “It’s okay, what’s up?” she asked. “Well, we are going to have a small charity event here at the shop and I was wondering if you could possibly take some pictures for us?” “I don’t know how much experience you have with people since I see mostly outdoors on your page but maybe you’d like to give it a try?” Dany looked down at her feet not sure if she offended Sansa by basically calling her inexperienced. “THAT. WOULD. BE. AMAZING!” Sansa yelled practically jumping out of her seat, giving the girl the biggest smile, she could manager without splitting her face in two. “Awesome!” Dany said. “It’ll be next Thursday from 11-1 if that works for you?” “I’ll be there!” Sansa hugged the girl again and left the shop.

~~___________________________________________________________________________~~

The day is finally here. Sansa is starting to feel a bit nervous; she had done extensive research just to be safe. “Stop being so dramatic” she said to herself. “It’s not like you’ve never taken picture of people before.” She thought again. This thought made her sad though, she used to take pictures of her family at every gathering. Scolding her younger siblings for not staying still, capturing the sweetest moments between her mom and dad, and having to deal with the stupid faces her older brother and cousin would make at the camera. It was all gone now though, one night while she had been staying with a friend, she got a call from the police that there had been a break in, vicious one might call it. Her entire family was killed. They found the man who did it, only because he was among them. He had taken his own life after coming down from the drug high he was on and realizing what he had done. Sansa felt a pang of guilt hit her that she wasn’t there with them that night. Pulling herself out of her sad daze she got dressed and sat her sights on taking the most amazing pictures for Dany.

“So what charity is this for?” She asked helping Dany to set up the decor and tables for the event. “It’s for the local firefighters.” She said. “Remember that big fire we had not too long ago that wiped out almost an entire apartment building?” she asked Sansa. Sansa gasped, “Of course, it was all over the news. So tragic.” Dany nodded, “Yeah well the families are struggling to get back on their feet so all of the money earned today will go back to them.” “I’ve set up a little photo booth over here if that is okay with you?” Dany said turning towards Sansa. “Absolutely! I’ll even have a form so that I can email the photos to the guests once they are edited and ready!” Sansa exclaimed. Dany smiled; she was happy to see Sansa so excited. She had been hesitant to ask at first, knowing about Sansa’s past. The two of them had grown very close since Sansa moved to the little town of Dragon’s Port and started frequenting the shop. She had sat down with with Sansa one day and out of no where Sansa spilled her guts. Telling Dany where she came from and what happened with her family and ex. Dany felt for her, having no family of her own but her estranged brother, their parents died when she was very young. They became fast friends after that heart to heart. 

People were starting to show up now and Sansa was starting to get that nervous feeling again. Not only because of having to take pictures but she didn’t know the ENTIRE fire department would be here, she was a sucker for a man in uniform. Her ex had been military after all. She was sad when she left Harry, but it was for the best. He wasn’t physically cruel and she’s sure he hadn’t meant to say those hurtful things to her. She always blamed it on his profession, seeing terrible things must have broken him and he couldn’t help it. Sansa realized it was bad for her mental health to deal with his off-hand comments about how she was lazy and would never amount to anything, so she decided to leave. 

A small “Excuse me miss” broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a shy little girl no more than 6 years old staring up at her with giant green eyes. “Hey there little one” Sansa said bending down to the girl’s level to make her feel more comfortable. “How can I help you?” She asked. “I would like to have my picture taken please.” She told Sansa. Sansa smiled at the sudden burst of courage this seemingly shy little girl presented. “Alright! Please step right up and pick any prop you’d like.” Sansa pointed toward a little table with signs, funny hats, and big glasses. The little girl opted for the princess crown and giant purple glasses. “Alright now! Say cheese!” Sansa happily said to the girl. “CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE” the little girl yelled as Sansa snapped a couple of pictures. “Very nice, little princess! Are your parents around so that I can take down their email address?” Sansa asked. The little girl stiffened, and Sansa knew that she had made a mistake. Groaning inward she shouldn’t have been so insensitive; these were fire survivors after all. What if the little girl didn’t have a family anymore? She stole a glance at the little girl who had started so quietly cry. “Oh no, I am so sorry” Sansa bent down to hug the little girl. The little girl gave her a small hug back. Sansa noticed a large shadow looming over them and stood up quickly… too quickly? She spun around and came face to face… no… face to chest with the largest man she’s ever seen. She glanced up to only be met with a scowl on an angry, scarred face. 

“I’m sorry, sir, can I help you?” Sansa peeped trying to regain her thoughts. He must have been another victim of the fire. Large, nasty and angry scars covered the left side of his face. She tried not to stare; had she been staring? The man scoffed and stepped back. “Not a sir, names Clegane, captain of Fire Team 9.” “Oh” Sansa said looking right into his eyes. “Its wonderful to meet you!” She had regained her manners and reached out her hand. The man just stared at her. “Anyways” she said putting her arm down. “How can I help you?” “Just came over to see where Shireen wondered off too.” He said grumpily. He clearly did not want to be here. “Oh, it’s okay mister Sandor! I was just getting my picture taken!” “Why are you crying?” he eyed Sansa suspiciously. Sansa coughed, not wanting to upset the little girl again. She took a step forward and leaned in to whisper, “That’s kind of my fault. I asked here her parents were.” Sandor shot her an angry look and growled. The little girl was beside them now, “Mister Sandor will you take a picture with me?” The little girl looked up at him with those same big green eyes. Sandor sighed. “Alright, lead the way.” She dragged him over to the prop table and picked out a hat for him, a goofy joker hat. “Because I’m the princess” She said, “You will be my joker!” Sandor sighed again and she pulled him into the picture space. “Alright now! Say cheese!” Sansa said once again. “CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE” the little girl yelled, and Sansa took some more pictures. Once they were done, Sansa asked if she could email the photos to Sandor so that the little girl could have them. He agreed and wrote down his info.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, all Sansa could think about was that little girl and “Mister Sandor” she giggled to herself. He may have been the big bad fire captain but that little girl some how had him wrapped around her finger. Then a thought crossed her mind… Had he saved her? Is that how he got those scars? The little girl seemed unhurt. What happened that her parents didn’t make it? So many questions ran through Sansa’s mind. She would have to get some info out of Dany later.


	2. 2 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback and support! This chapter is short, not sure how I manged to make the first chapter so long.. haha. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Sansa couldn’t sleep. Even after a long day at the charity event she found herself sitting on her couch blankly staring at the TV. “Is this real?” she asked herself, letting silent tears fall.

A few hours after she had gotten home, she had gotten a call from Harry’s mom. “Just let it go to voicemail” Sansa thought as she scowled at the phone. Harry’s mom had always been nice enough to her, so she reluctantly answered. “Sansa dear” she heard the small voice of an elderly woman on the line. “I have the most terrible news. It seems that Harry…” she paused, sniffling. “H-Harry.. w-won’t be coming home” she hardly blurted out as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Sansa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Harry? Gone? Sure, they had their issues and it was an unhealthy relationship, but she would never have wish for THIS. “S-Sansa?” Harry’s mother sniffled. Realizing that she had grown completely silent she shook herself. “I am so sorry, Mrs. Hardyng” Sansa didn’t know what else to say. “The funeral will be in 2 weeks when they are able to.. to.. send h-him home” “Would you please come?” “I can arrange anything that you need.” She stammered out. Sansa sighed; she didn’t know if she wanted to attend. “I will think about it and let you know” she said calmly, hoping to not upset the old woman. “Thank you, Sansa, dear it would mean a lot to me and I know it would have meant a lot to Harry.” With that they said their goodbyes. 

Now here Sansa was, sitting on her couch, crying over her now dead ex-boyfriend. She was so tired of dealing with losing people, even if it was Harry. Pulling herself from the couch she walked to her office. Editing pictures always calmed her mind. Settling into her cozy desk chair she went to work. Pulling up the photos from the charity event today, she wanted to get those out as soon as possible. 

She was editing away when she came across the photo of captain Clegane and little Shireen. The little girl on the right in her princess crown and big glasses beaming away at the camera, with captain Clegane on the left with a grumpy face and a joker’s hat. She studied the photo for a while, wonder how the two of them became so close. Even though he wore a grumpy expression he had a softness in his eyes when holding that little girl. Suddenly a loud “MEWWW” and a fluffy cat startled Sansa out of her daydream. “You little shit” she said to Mrs. Pounce, her small tortoiseshell colored fur child. Looking at the time Sansa groaned, it was 3 in the morning. She finished up the photos for captain Clegane and sent them over. Shutting her computer down she dragged herself to her bed and plopped down, willing sleep to come. So many thoughts of Harry and captain Clegane swimming through her head was just exhausting enough to send her to sleep.

~___________________________________________________________________________________~

The next morning Sansa felt like a zombie. She rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to start her morning routine. Upon looking in the mirror she gasped, she looked like a zombie too. Peeling off her PJs and turning on the shower as hot as she could handle, she stepped in, washing away her stress from last night and ready to start a new day. She still wasn’t sure if she would be going to the funeral. Maybe Dany would watch her place? She sighed, shutting off the water and stepping out. She brushed her teeth, applied light make up and pulled her hair back into a long high ponytail, not wanting to deal with it right now.

After feeding Mrs. Pounce she grabbed her camera. She never went anywhere with out it and set out for the day. She walked down the small streets of her town snapping pictures here and there as she headed for the coffee shop. Dany’s Dragon Coffee was a small building with and adorable interior. Painted beautiful shades of deep blue and fiery reds, with little paper-mache dragons hanging from the ceiling. It fit in perfectly in this town. She entered the shop and Dany rushed over giving her the biggest hug ever. “THANK. YOU. SO MUCH!!” She all but yelled at Sansa. “Your photos were breath taking.” “I have already received so many compliments on yesterdays event and even more on your photos!” Sansa smiled back at her, she had thought about getting some business cards made and making this a full-time job, but Sansa was her biggest critic. Nothing was ever good enough, so hearing this from Dany made her feel good inside. “Thank you” Sansa said shyly. Dany let her go and stepped back, “You’re welcome! So since your photos were so amazing I have set up another gig for you, please don’t be mad, I just couldn’t say no, and…” she stopped, eyeing Sansa with a grin. “I noticed you talking to a certain someone so this would be a great opportunity for you” she winked. Sansa groaned wondering what her friend was up to. “Alright, get on with it” Sansa said trying not to sound agitated. “Okay well! Get this, I got a call this morning from Captain Clegane at the fire department. Apparently, he LOVED the photo of him and Shireen, so he asked, if you would be willing to take some photos of the men and the fire department for an upcoming NEWS ARTICLE!!!” 

Sansa face went pale. “News? Article?” she whispered to herself. Dany with a look of concern reached out and touched Sansa’s arm. “I know it’s a lot, just take some time to think about it? It won’t be for another 2 weeks.” “2 weeks...” Sansa whispered again.


End file.
